Pokemon High
by Snugglesthefluffykitten
Summary: Percy's starting High School. But he never made any friends! Can he survive a place with drama, fights and secrets? Rated T for mild language, fighting and some other things that may come up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, GAMEFREAK, OR NINTENDO! I will say which characters are mine at the end of their debut chapter.

I'm working on this while giving my Elder Scroll and Minecraft crossover. Check it out please. s/9700871/1/When-worlds-collide. No dirt language what so ever. I will be leaving many Hoenn characters out, I've seen up to Max's debut, so I may have him and Norman a few times.

On with the story!

"Percy, wake up!" Percy's mom shouted from the kitchen. Her stage name was Rose; no one remembered her real name, not even herself. "Percy! Don't make me come up there!" She sighed, and put her coffee down. She slowly began to open the door. "Percy…" Her thought was immediately lost when she saw Percy and his Lucario, Ruf-Ranh, floating about an inch above the bed. "Huh?" Percy lost his focus when he saw his mom opening the door. "AAAH! Mom, what are you doing here? I was meditating!" He sounded irritable, and Rose understood why. She would be angry if she fell from the ceiling to. She raised her hands in self defense. "I'm sorry; but I thought I said no meditating on school days." She turned to Ruf-Rahn, who quickly turned his head away. He seemed angrier than Percy. "Wait, school day? What's today's date?" Percy checked his calendar. "August 20th? We've been meditating for two weeks?" Rose didn't understand any of this meditation, aura or psychic stuff, but she knew it was a rite of passage in her husband's family for generations. When a boy turns five, he is given a Riolu. They travel to Mt Moon, and meditate with the monks there. They learn about aura and other supernatural things. When the Riolu and child understood each other perfectly, the Riolu would evolve, and the child would return home and used the gift as he saw fit. Percy had been away for only two years, which impressed the monks. Most boys who train there take about eight years. Rose helped her boy of the ground, and stepped out of the room so he could get dressed. Five minutes later, Percy was running out the door, Ruf-Rahn not too far behind. She smiled a bit, then went back to the kitchen to finish her coffee.

Characters: Percy: A teenage boy who trained with the monks on Mt. Moon.

Rose: Percy's mother

Ruf-Ranh: Percy's Lucario, given to Percy as a Riolu hatched from an egg.


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokémon, Nintendo, or Gamefreak, and I never will! I will post the names of people I made in their debut.

Any reviews (with no bad language) are appreciated.

"There it is: Saffron High!" Percy was relieved that he had his Charizard, he lived 20 minutes from Saffron, and there was no way he would walk. When he landed, he was greeted by a man who stood about 5'8(I have no idea what his height is. He looks about that in the anime). "Ah, you must be the new student! My name is Professor Elm." Percy heard about Elm, but had no idea why he was running a school in Saffron city. He decided that was Elm's business, not his to ask. They stepped into the building, which started with a lobby with three red benches, and walls painted as white as the ground in Snowpoint city. He always wanted to go there.

"Before we continue," Elm had stopped walking. "I request that you put your Pokémon inside your Pokeball while inside." Percy turned around, to find Ruf-Rahn standing right behind him. He had completely forgotten to put him in the Pokeball during the flight! "My Lucario stays. I've had it since it hatched from its egg." Elm began to scratch his chin curiously. "Do you know the monks who live on Mt Moon?" Elm hoped Percy knew what he was talking about. "Yes, I know the monks. I trained with them for two years." "Then you may keep the Lucario out. I don't wish to disrespect the monks." Elm replied.

Percy was handed a map. As Elm began to describe the courses at the school, a lady with a black top and jean shorts poked her head out of a door. "Mr. Elm sir, we need you to come back for the meeting. Percy assumed that was one of his secretaries, as Elm ran off without even dismissing Percy. Percy glanced at his map, and started off for his class. He noticed how there were a lot of people in the halls now. He assumed he got to school right before it started, so no one would be in the lobby. He was glad it wasn't one of those private schools with 10 people.

"Room 207, Pokémon History." Percy lowered his map, making sure it was the right room. When he confirmed the number, he turned to Ruf-Rahn. "Listen to me. There will be many people in here, and I guarantee you won't recognize most of them. Some of these people will like me, others will hate me. Whatever you do, don't attack anyone unless I tell you to." Ruf-Rahn gave a silent nod, and Percy opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3: First Class

Hey guys! Sorry this has taken so long to upload. No motivation lately. Anyways, any advice with no language is helpful. Also check out the first chapter of my Elder Scrolls and Minecraft crossover. s/9700871/1/When-worlds-collide. I have abandoned it for now, so I can practice. That story was my first idea, so I want it to be perfect. Thanks for all the help.

Percy stepped into the class, which was rather small. He gasped when he saw some of his class mates. He saw Ash Ketchum, Dawn the coordinator, Misty the gym leader and May the daughter of Norman. There was a boy sitting in the back with a teal and black jacket with purple hair. He kept his head down and said nothing, glancing up occasionally to look at one of the students. Percy had seen him on TV before, but could never remember his name. In the back corner, there was a boy and a girl, whom Percy quickly recognized as Hilbert and Hilda from Unova. They kept chatting, completely oblivious of the students around them. Percy pulled up a seat in the front, and Ruf-Rahn sat next to him.

He turned around and began to exam the posters in the room. There were timelines and charts of important events in history. Percy soon found himself staring into May's eyes, noticing she was nudging him over. He turned to Ruf-Rahn, as if asking for his permission to sit next to her. The Lucario stared at him blankly and shrugged, not knowing an answer. Percy took that as a yes, and quickly darted back to May. She smiled at Percy when he noticed Ruf-Rahn put himself into his Pokeball, which flew into Percy's hand. _Strange. Ruf-Rahn never recalls himself unless he doesn't want to bother me. _Percy shook the thought away, turning around to talk to the girl.

"Hi." May began. "My names-"Percy cut her off. "I hope I'm not being rude, but I already know everyone in this room. I've seen your contests and league matches. May smiled again. "That's ok. Some people also cut off my introduction if they recognize me." Percy felt her energy radiating around him as he continued scanning the room. "So, which one do you like?" May began to question him. "Which one what? Poster, counter, student…" Percy could go on and on. "Student dummy! Which girl do you like? Hilda's off limits, because Hilbert already has her."

"Hey Dawn! What are you staring at?" Ash spoke in a loud tone. Percy moved his head around May and saw Dawn staring at him. She cringed when Percy retuned the gaze. "I-uh,I…" Dawn looked for an excuse, but couldn't think of any. "There was something in your hair Percy, and I was checking to see what it was." Percy smiled and laughed. He was going to like this school.

**Thanks any and all who read and review! Sorry this chapter didn't really get anywhere, but it was more to introduce the gang. Others will be appearing soon, so stay tuned. **


	4. Chapter 4: Hard names

**Hey again guys. I'm glad to be back to writing stories, but still need help. Again, please check out my TES and Minecraft crossover. Just go to my page and review, comment and request (Once again, no language) **

Percy was just about to finish his classwork when the bell rang. "Remember," His history teacher began. 'Finish your classwork at home." Percy and the rest of the class nodded, expect for the purple haired boy in the back. He just kept his head down, as always. Almost as soon as Percy stepped out the door, Ash, Dawn, Misty and May all ran up to him. "Hey there." Ash began. May cut in before he could introduce himself. "It's ok Ash. He said he already knows all of us." "Oh," Ash sounded depressed, maybe due to him not being able to introduce himself.

Dawn decided to break the silence. "So which class do you have next?" Percy pulled out his schedule, announcing he had gym next. "Cool! I can show you where that is. I have gym next as well!" Percy nodded, acknowledging her statement. She ran down the hall, Percy not too far behind. The purple haired boy had walked out of the room at the same time, and he just stared down the hall at them.

After they had changed into their gym clothes, Dawn and Percy left their locker rooms running from the people behind them. As they entered the gym, they ran into each other. Lying on the ground, they saw they ran into May. "I'm sorry May. Are you all right?" He began to help the girls up, and they both gave him a hug. "Yea, I'm just fine. What about you Dawn?" Dawn gave a small smile and a thumbs up. Before either one could show their relief, they heard a whistle pierce the air. The three friends turned their heads up, and saw three silhouettes jump down from the stands. When they landed, Percy identified a man with blue hair, a woman with red hair pulled back, and what appeared to be a Meowth.

"Listen? Is that a bell I hear?" The woman began. "It's ringing to me, loud and clear!" The man continued. They recited a line after the other spoke, with the cat butting in a few times. "On the wall!" "Past the stairs!" "In your ears!" The cat spoke. "Bringing Physical Education at a karate chop pace!" "Dashing all fat, putting fit in its place!" "A sport by any other name is just as sweet!" "When everyone's fit, our work is complete!" "Jessie!" "And James!" "Meowth! Now that's a name!" "Putting the out of shapes in their place!" "We're Team Rocket, in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!" Another Pokémon had popped out of its Pokeball. "Team Rocket!" The two girls shouted. Percy looked confused. He had heard of Team Rocket, even these three, but they never seemed like a serious threat. "Why are you guys worried? Don't you always beat them?"

Dawn decided to speak up. "Well, yea, but they're still crooks! Now tell us what you're doing here!" The troublesome trio seemed to cringe at her. "If you heard out motto, you'd know we're the gym teachers here!" "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" The three teens were utterly confused by this. "You'd better explain yourselves, and quickly." Percy threatened. "Well," James began. "It started about a month ago. We were looking for work to fill our empty tummies, when we saw this school needed gym teachers. Of course, the nosy professor performed a back ground check, and made us promise there would be no Pokémon stealing. We agreed, even leaving all our Pokeballs at home except for Wobbuffet's." "Wobbu!" The pokémon agreed.

This made the teens embarrassed, all of their faces turning red. "Now, if you'll excuse us," Jessie continued, as if the conversation never happened. "We have a game of dodgeball to setup. So they put a red curtain down, dividing the gym and half. Percy assumed there were other students on the other side, because the other side, because the only other student expect for Percy and the girls was the purple haired boy.

"Ok." James began. "Percy and Dawn on one side…" This shocked the boy. "… and May and Paul on the other. _So that's his name. Paul._ Jessie blew the whistle, signifying the start of the game. As soon as she did, Paul hurled the ball as hard as he could… right at Percy. It made contact with his face, and Percy fell to the ground. "Get the nurse!" Meowth shouted. As he fell, Percy heard May confront Paul. Before he hit the ground, all he could hear Paul say was: I did it because…" Then, he went down.

**What's Paul up to? I'm going to leave a poll on my page and let you guys vote about his motives. Until then, I bid you all adieu.**


	5. Chapter 5: Please Poll!

**Hi guys! I decided to put in a false chapter, just to keep you guys up to date! No plot today, I'll let the poll run for a few days. Here's a link if you want to vote. MUST READ STORY FIRST! (not really im just teasing you) ** u/5117686/Snugglesthefluffykitten#

Anyways, I figured I could tell you guys some things about myself without a crap ton of stuff on my bio.

I am a freshman in High School, my name and state will be kept secret. I'm part of a two man and lots-of-girls- choir at school. I love learning about world history and animals. My favorite animal is hands down a white Bengal tiger. My favorite time periods of time to learn about are ancient Egypt, China, Greece, Rome and World War 2. I'm single, and I've never had a girlfriend. My favorite songs (not exactly from favorite groups) are waiting for the end by Linkin Park, Aint no rest for the wicked by Cage The White Elephant, and Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day. I ABSOLUTLY hate doing any kind of math, be it Algebra, Geometry, or even long division .

I have lots of plans to write stories for a long time….

It's over. There's nothing else to see

SIKE! I'm serious now. Go read my other stories, an participate in the poll so I can write more! DO IT NOW!


	6. Chapter 6: Recovery

**Hello any and all readers! I have been moving for about two weeks, and have been without any internet or electricity! I'll try to make more stories ASAP, and check out the poll I have on my page. A whopping two people have voted! Come on guys, I need more than two. Feel free to review about what you liked, didnt like, and what I should add in future stories. **

"I think he's coming back!" Percy heard voices. Slow, calm voices, fast and panicky voices, and a yelling voice. When he opened his eyes, he saw Dawn and May still in their gym uniforms, Ash, Nurse Joy, Professor Elm, and Paul. Percy saw he had a cast around his arm (his own arm to clarify), and he was lying in bed. "What happened? Why am I in bed?"

"Slow down, Percy. You took a pretty nasty blow." May lunged over the bed to him, smiling while she said it. "Paul hit you in the face with a dodgeball pretty hard." Dawn continued. "When you hit the floor, he started beating you with a pipe. That's how you broke your arm." "You also suffered some major concussions to the head," Nurse Joy finished. She turned to Paul, giving him a dark glare. "What were you thinking, beating up a student like that? Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in now?"

Elm put up his hand to dismiss Joy. "That's enough. Paul, I will see you in my office later to discuss your punishment." Percy heard rustling in the room in front of them. "Is someone there?" He called. Everyone turned their heads around, to see the gym teachers creeping in. They cringed when everyone returned their glares. "We don't want any trouble." James started to explain. "We just wanted to see how the new twoip's doing." Meowth finished for him.

"He's doing just fine, no thanks to you three." Joy replied. There was harshness in her voice. May shook her head, defending the Rockets. "They did what they could. Would you want to go after someone who had a pipe in their hand, ready to strike? At least they got your attention before things got to out of control." Dawn nodded, grinning just a little. May hugged Percy, then the two girls laughed.

Percy had to go home on crutches, because he later found out that Paul broke his leg. When he stepped inside, he gave his mom a fake smile and waved. Before he could get up the stairs, Rose pulled him into the living room. "Ow! OW MOM!" Rose gently put her son on the couch, blushing greatly because she hurt her boy. "I'm sorry Percy, I've never had to help someone with a broken leg before, especially you because you never did anything really dangerous when you were little."

Percy put an ice pack on his head, letting his mom continue talking. "Don't think this gets you out of anything in school, you're still perfectly capable of using your right arm." Percy moaned, and they both laughed.

_Later that night, deep in the forest_

Paul slowly slid the barn door shut, making sure no one was behind him. When he got to the middle, he pulled out a lantern. Even then, it was still hard to see the person's face. "Alright, you got me here, now what?" "Now, our plan begins." The person began. Paul wanted to cover his ears, the voice sounded like shattered glass being scraped against a chalkboard. But he wouldn't, because he had no idea what this person was capable of. He wasn't sure of the identity, or the gender.

"Why did you make me attack Percy?" Paul was curious as to why that was his task. "Because," the person continued. "I needed him out of the picture. If you did it, people would think you were jealous, your flirtations with Dawn are obvious. Now... here's the next part of the plan..."

**Trouble seems to find Paul everywhere he goes. Who... or what, is this person he's working with, and what are their plans? The only way to find out: Keep reading and reviewing! **

**Until next time, Pootis Man bids you all adieu!**


	7. Chapter 7: Oktoberfest!

**Hello reviewers! First off, I want to say thanks to those who reviewed, all two of you! Even though the number's low, it's a number. I feel very motivated lately, expect more chapters. The hard part will, of course, be coming up with ideas. That's always the hard part. Any ideas for future chapters/ stories would be FANTASTIC! Just PM them to me, and I'll see what I can do. Also, I may add random names for stories, because I can't think of a name that would fit in the story.**

When Percy went back to school, everything seemed normal. He was seated up front in history, as far away from Paul as possible. Except, Paul wasn't there. He had been suspended for two weeks. After history, he went to the smaller gymnasium (Saffron High is going to have two gymnasiums, like my school). Carefully putting himself into the bleachers, he waved at his gym teacher, Ms. Panson.

He glanced around the room, looking at the details. There was a small clock on the wall that appeared to be broken, stating it was 6:30. There were white and green banners, their school colors, hanging all over the walls. In the back corner, there were weights and two bars sticking out of the wall. One was about 4 feet of the ground, the other was seven. He assumed those were for flex arm hangs, later in the year. (Those who don't know, a flex arm hang is where you pull yourself onto the bar and hang as long as you can. Your time is how long you were hanging before you drop.)

He was interrupted when he saw Ms. Panson helping someone into the gym. As they came closer, Percy began to make out details. It was a girl with a red bandana, a red and black shirt, and black gloves.

It was May. Percy began to blush so hard he could feel the heat in his cheeks. As she drew closer, he began to sweat. She got closer, his hands began to shake. Closer, closer, closer she got, until Percy fell over. After what seemed like forever, Coach Panson helped Percy up, and set May down on the bench. "You two behave, I don't want any more injuries." Percy and May giggled, promising they would be good. After the teacher went outside with the rest of the class, there was complete silence. "So... how's it going?" May asked awkwardly. She felt she deserved to know how Percy was doing, especially after such a tough first day.

"I'm doing just fine, thanks for asking. What happened to your leg?" Percy noticed this the moment she came through the door, but didn't want to be rude and automatically ask her. "Oh that," May replied. She seemed fine, until she put too much force on it and she cried out in pain. Percy wrapped his arms around her, attempting to comfort her. "Shhhh. Everything's going to be all right. I promise." May found comfort in his words, and allowed several tears to quickly slide down her face before wiping them away.

"As for the question, I fell off a Rapidash I was attempting to ride, and I fell in a ditch." Percy cringed as she explained what happened. He didn't know which would hurt more, being beaten by a pipe over and over, or falling of a two hundred mile per hour horse... the horse. "So," he continued. "How are you doing in your other classes?" He wanted to keep the conversation going as long as possible, he enjoyed talking to May. "Terrible," May replied with a sigh. "If I fail one more science test, Mr. Ingrin is going to kill me. I have a Spanish test in a few days, and I need to give an oral report in English.

"I can help you with Science and Spanish," Percy was excellent in both Science and Spanish, making honor straight A's in both classes. "I may be able to recommend a book for your report, but you need to write what you learned from it. I'll pick you up after school and we can go to my house."

"That's great!" May squealed with joy. "I'll call my dad and tell him I'm studying at a friend's tonight."

Percy and May slowly descended into Percy's yard. May took a glance around, observing the yard. It was rather small, with just a driveway and path to the door. On the porch stood a lawn gnome with Raichu ears. Near the top of the small brick building was a figure staring down at them. The figure panicked, running down the stairs like a herd of Donphan and Girafarig. (I apologize if I misspell some Pokémon names.) She unlocked the door, and gestured the two teens inside. As she shut the door, a blue haired girl poked her heard out of a bush, binoculars in hand.

"What's Percy up to?" Dawn asked herself out loud, aware that there was no one around to answer her. Dawn put the binoculars in her bag and pulled out a cell phone. She dialed a number, waiting for the ringing to stop. "Hello?" A person asked on the other side. The voice wasn't clear, probably because Dawn was crouched in a bush. The person asked Dawn several questions, she answered all of them with "m-hms". After being asked one last question, Dawn answered with "Yea, he's with May."

**Is Dawn working with Paul and the mysterious person? I just found out the answer, because most of this story I come up with AS I'm writing it. **

**I should probably do a debut now.**

**Mr. Ingrin and Ms. Panson: Two teachers at Saffron High. May be significant in later stories, but not right now.**

**Mystery Person: A figure no one knows anything about, not even the person's closest allies. (Probably should've done that last episode. Oh well :) **

**Please review what you liked and didn't like, and what should be added and later chapters.**

**Until next time, Pootis Man bids you all adieu! **


	8. Chapter 8: Pootis Style!

**Hello readers! Still looking for ideas for future chapters/stories. Pm me any you come up with, I'll be sure to give you credit!**

Rose shut the door behind the two kids, keeping the hot August air outside. She turned on a fan and poured some lemonade, giving them sometime to unwind. May noticed the decorations of the house. There was a small flower vase with a single, withering rose in it sitting on a coffee table. A medium sized TV sat on top of a mantle that had three pictures: One of two people at a wedding dancing, a mother and her toddler boy, and a small boy with a Charmander and Riolu. She assumed these were photos of Percy's family, but didn't bring them up since he never mentioned a dad when he talked about family.

Rose came into the living room with lemonades, which Percy and May took and thanked her for making. "So, Ms... um," She had no idea what to call the young woman, because she didn't even know Percy's last name! How could she get to be friends with someone when she doesn't even know his last name? (See if any of you get that reference.) "Please, just call me Rose. That was my stage name when I was a coordinator." She replied with a smile. "Ok then. So Rose, may I ask a question? Why are there very few pictures of Percy? I thought moms love taking pictures of their children." Rose sighed. "That's true. But for part of his childhood, Percy didn't even live here."

"Oh. Are you and your husband divorced? Did he live with his dad?" May was getting more and more curious. "No, we aren't divorced. He's just... out on a really long business trip. At least, that's what he said. He left shortly after Percy turned one. Anyways, I have so few pictures of Percy because he spent several years on Mt. Moon studying with the monks about psychic powers and other things. It's a rite of passage for his father's family.

"Interesting." May replied, taking a sip of lemonade. A second later, she began choking on her drink. Percy grabbed her around the waist and attempted to help her stop. After she stopped, they both noticed Percy's hands around her waist. He quickly pulled them back, both of their faces turned bright red. They both fell on the couch hard, moaning in pain after the fall. "Is my lemonade that bad?" Rose was puzzled, completely oblivious as to what just happened. That, or she just didn't want to bring it up. "No it isn't bad Ms. Rose! I sometimes choke on drinks when I breathe while swallowing, that's all."

"That's good. Anyways, why are you here May? I'm sure it's for more than just a friendly visit." Rose asked.

"Sadly, yes it is. Percy promised he would help me with some studies I needed to improve." May left out the details about her weeping in Percy's arms, not sure how awkward or appropriate that would be in front of his mother. Rose took a second to think, then responded. "Ok. I guess I should go upstairs and leave you two... alone." Rose was shocked by the words coming out of her own mouth. _Could my son have found a girlfriend?_ She shook the thought away and went to watch TV in her room. After May heard the door shut, she pulled her textbooks out and gently laid them on the couch, careful not to hurt either one of them. "Holy Miltank!" Percy shouted, clearly surprised at how many books she had brought. "You're writing all of this down, you don't have a broken arm."

May smiled, carefully hoisting their broken legs onto the coffee table. She opened one of the books, and they began to study.

**So this is where the chapter will end. I apologize if you feel this story didn't get anywhere, but believe me, it's the start of something new! (See if you can find THAT reference) Again, feel free to pm me ideas for future chapters/stories, guaranteed credit given to you.**

**Until then, Pootis Man bids you all adieu! **


	9. Chapter 9: Revenge

**Hello readers! Continue to read, review and send ideas to me, and everyone will be Happy, Happy, Happy! (I WILL give you credit for your idea(s) that you pm me.)**

Two months passed since Paul attacked Percy. Percy and May began to get into a routine together. They would meet up in the morning, do all of their History work in pairs, team up in gym and eat lunch together. After school, they would fly to Percy's to study until May left for dinner. On days May wasn't there, Percy would do his routine with Dawn. Everything was normal, until one day during last block...

"Alright class, I'll take your tests up now." Mr. Ingrin boomed in his loud voice.

Percy collected the papers from behind without even looking at them, keeping his eyes on May. Today, she wore a navy blue sweater, black gloves, and black jeans. She kept her hat the same, she never changed that.

The only thing that kept Percy in contact with reality was Ash and Gary bickering in the back.

"Well, Blastoise is a water Pokémon, so he's automatically beats Charizard." Gary said with a smirk look on his face.

"So? Type advantage has nothing to do with that. Charizard can fly, so he can dodge any of your attacks!" Ash countered.

That was his only reality anchor, until Barry popped up behind him. "What're you staring at, Percy?"

That scared the living daylights out of Percy, Barry was very nosy.

"I, uh... I" Percy couldn't come up with an excuse. He felt his face turning redder and redder.

"Percy, if you don't tell me what you're staring at in the next ten seconds, I'm fining you!"

The whole class began to stare at Barry, except for Mr. Ingrin, Percy, May and Dawn. Barry grabbed his friend by the shirt collar, and began shaking him violently.

"Percy! Listen to me buddy, you gotta wake up! You gotta..."

His voice trailed off, becoming aware of what Percy was doing. Barry began to tease Percy, another thing that got on his nerves.

"Oh, I get it. You like May, so you're staring at her!"

"Shhh! She might hear you!" Percy mumbled under his breath.

"Might hear... what?" When Percy heard the voice, he cringed. Looking up, he saw May staring down at him, her crimson red hat reflecting sunlight off of itself.

"Percy would like to know..." Percy panicked, covering his hands over Barry's mouth, finishing the statement."I would like to know your opinion on where I should put some of my Halloween decoration. Maybe you could help me decide later?"

May thought about what he said for a second, responding with, "Ok. See you later." Then she skipped back to her seat joyfully.

Percy sighed. It was a sigh of relief that Barry hadn't blown his cover, and a sigh confirming Barry's suspicion about May.

"Aha! So I was right! Percy has a crush! But wait: what's this?" Barry saw Percy's other eye not focused on May, but on the other side of the room.

"Who are you staring at?" Barry wondered. He was excellent at telling where eye contact was being made, so that's exactly what he did.

Barry gasped in horror when he found his answer. "Are you staring at Dawn too? Do you like both of them?"

"Barry, if you don't shut your mouth right now, I swear to Arceus I will pound you into the reverse world." Percy threatened, getting irritated by Barry's mind games.

"If Mr. Barry doesn't return to his seat, I will pound him into the reversal world myself." Mr. Ingrin spoke up, nudging Barry back to his seat.

"This isn't over." Barry mumbled before sitting down.

A few moments later, the bell rang. Everyone poured out of the room, Ash and Gary still arguing with each other. If they hadn't been slowly walking and arguing, Percy may have seen what was coming.

It was Paul. He was marching towards Percy. If he stomped any harder, he would have cause cracks in the earth so big that Groudon would have difficulty patching up.

Paul looked at Percy in the eye, showing his hatred for Percy. Paul pulled his arm back as far as he could, and swung at Percy.

Percy, having never been in a fight, stood tall and cringed, bracing for impact. But it never came. Still flinching, Percy opened his eyes to see why the blow didn't make contact. He looked onto the floor in horror at what he saw.

May was lying on the floor, blood running down her face. Percy didn't know what to say, neither did Paul.

May looked up at Percy, still smiling despite all the blood. She slowly got up to her feet and returned a blow to Paul.

They continued to fight, delivering punch after punch, kick after kick, and smack talked each other. Paul knew this was getting nowhere, so he grabbed May's chest, pulled her back so she looked at the ceiling, and body slammed her.

"What's the matter, Percy boy? You gonna save your girlfriend?" Paul mocked him.

Percy clenched his fists and held his breath. He wanted to clobber Paul upside the head, but he refused to land a blow. A few moments later, May got back up, continuing to fight.

After what seemed like forever, Paul fell to the ground without making a sound. Percy first assumed his wounds from May had been too much, but he saw Ruf-Rahn standing behind Paul.

"Ruf-Rahn! What have you done?"

_I just saved your life. _The Lucario responded telepathically. Their victory was short lived, as Professor Elm stepped in. "That's enough! All of you, in my office now!"

When they got to Elm's office, he shut the door behind May, Percy and Ruf-Rahn. He took Paul to the nurse a few moments before. "I am very disappointed in the both of you." Professor Elm began to scald them.

"Last time was not your fault Percy, but both of you are responsible for hurting Paul, as he is responsible for hurting you." "It's not my fault!" Percy attempted to defend himself. "I didn't lay a finger on Paul!"

"True," The principal replied. "But your Pokémon did. At this school, students are responsible for all of their Pokémon's actions."

He turned to May. "As for you, Ms. May, I'm also very disappointed in you. You have never been in a fight until now, never tried to pick fights."

This was starting to anger May. "What was I going to do, let him strike down Percy again?"

"You could have gotten help from a teacher. There was one right outside where you were fighting." Elm said, still accusing them. "If I did get help, Paul could've broken more of Percy's bones!"

Elm thought about this for a minute, and came to a conclusion.

"Very well. Since you couldn't have gotten help in time, I will soften your punishment May. Two week suspension for you. Paul will be suspended for three months, he's been in more trouble than these two fights."

Turning to Percy, he added: "As for you, You will be suspended until we come back from Thanksgiving."

"What? That's not fair!" May began to shout. "I'm the one that fought back, not Percy! I should be punished more."

"Fine then." The professor responded. "If you wish to be punished, your wish is granted. You will both be suspended until we return from Thanksgiving. You're dismissed."

As the two friends left the building, they checked in on Paul.

He was hooked up to a machine that seemed to be pumping oxygen into him. Nurse Joy noticed to two and gave them a dark look, the same one she gave Paul after Percy had awoken.

Percy recalled Charizard about a block away from May's house. They walked slowly, both trying to think of something to say to the other, but could come up with nothing.

"Thank you for defending me." Percy mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"I would do anything to help you, Percy. You're one of my friends, and I need to protect my friends." May said confidently.

Percy looked up, observing her face. Her eye was black and swollen, and there was still blood running down her cheek.

"You've got something on your face." Percy said. May looked embarrassed, rapidly scrubbing her face trying to get off whatever was on it.

"Here," Percy continued. "Let me get it off for you." Percy slowly leaned towards May.

When she caught on to what he was about to do, May puckered he lips. Just before their lips made contact, they heard sirens.

They both opened their eyes to see Officer Jenny glaring down at them, hands on her hips.

"I hope that was all you were going to do." She said without any expression in your voice.

"Of course, officer." Percy replied.

"I have a question though. Don't you have more important things to do than make sure teens aren't doing anything other than kissing?"

Without even taking time to think about his question, Jenny replied. "Of course I'm doing other things! As a matter of fact, I have a question for you two love birds."

"We're not," May began to say, but the policewoman cut her off.

"I'm looking for the daughter of Norman the gym leader." She studied May for a second, then gestured the two kids into the police car.

"We're not in trouble, are we Ma'am?" Percy asked curiously.

"Of course not. I was simply told to escort May back home." Officer Jenny answered, eager to drop the subject.

They arrived at May's house a few minutes later. Percy looked out the window, and began to nudge May. She looked out the window and began to panic.

She hopped out the door, Percy not far behind. When May stopped, she took a look around to process what was going on.

There was tape. Police tape was around her property, and it was everywhere. There were Growlites and Arcanines sniffing the ground and detectives interviewing other people.

"What's going on here?" May hollered at the top of her lungs. Another Jenney walked up to May, prepping what she was to say. Jenny made eye contact with May, took a deep breath, and began to explain: "May, you're parents are... missing."

"What? Where are they? Where's Max? Is he OK?" May's voice was getting faster and had more panic in it.

"Slow down May." The Jenny continued. "Max is at the Pokémon center, he's just fine."

"Take me to see him now!" May demanded, raising a fist.

"First of all, you can't threaten a police officer. You can have serious charges pressed against you. Second, I must have permission from the deputy to escort."

So Jenny pulled out her walkie-talkie and listened to it for a minute. After Jenny put it away, she told May that she would take May to the Center to see Max.

But almost instantly afterwards, Jenny pulled out the walkie-talkie again. When she finished the conversation, she turned to May and Percy.

"I'm sorry May, but there's somewhere else I need to be now, and I need both of you to get in the car.

So the two teens stepped into the back of the car once again and buckled up. May was still hyper ventilating, and looked like she could faint at any second.

Percy wrapped his arms around her, attempting to comfort her again. "Everything's going to be fine." Percy promised.

My remembered when he said those words back in August. She had cried then, and she had cried now. But this time, she let the tears continue to fall.

"Strange," Percy continued, May still in his arms. "This looks like my street."

Jenny parked the car, and the three stepped out. Percy gasped at what he saw. It was exactly like May's house, right down to the tape, interviews and Growlite.

After giving him a minute to process what happened, Jenny spoke up.

"Right around the time Norman and Caroline went missing, so did Rose. This has to be more than a coincidence. Who would kidnap the parents of two children who are very close, right around the same time?"

When Jenny got no kind of response, not even the usual "I don't know", she looked down. Percy and May were both on the ground, hugging and sobbing. Blood had started to run down May's face again.

Jenny gently put the two kids in the back of the car again, buckled them up, and drove for the Pokémon center.

**I want to apologize for a few things. First, the upload time. We've been doing allot of unpacking lately, and I haven't had time. Second, the overall story. I think it kind of fell apart at the end. I did most of this about 10 minutes before I went to bed, so my brain was derping out. Also, I apologize for the length of the chapter. But I didn't want to make a whole separate chapter for the kidnap, because some people might've thought that would be annoying. So please don't hate on this chapter. **

**Anyways, new chapters soon, read, review and pm ideas!**

**Until then, Pootis Man bids you all adieu! **


	10. Chapter 10: Name Game

**Hello readers! I will try to do better with this chapter. I keep trying to think of when I should add a battle, but it never seems like a good time! (frustrated face) Not much else to say, except continue to read, review and pm ideas for future chapters/stories (full credit will be given to you). I will now accept pms for adding YOUR characters to my stories. Just give a name, physical description, and a short background about them. **

After about half an hour, Jenny pulled into a Pokémon Center's lot. It was an hour away from any city, in the middle of a forest, so there was little sunlight getting to the ground. Jenny escorted them inside, and pulled the Joy working there aside for a minute. Jenny explained the situation to Joy, then left the center.

After a few minutes of sitting on the couch together, Percy walked up to Joy and asked for a room. "We only have one room left." Said Joy. "Are you sure you're comfortable with sharing a room?"

"Of course I am." Percy replied without even thinking. "At a time like this, she needs someone to be there for her. I need someone to comfort me too."

"Then I'll show you to your room, right this way." Joy replied, her cheerful smiling never leaving her face. Percy nudged May, telling her to follow him.

When they arrived at the room. they took a moment to examine it. It was a medium sized room, with a bunk bed and a queen sized on the end of the wall. The room was painted white, just like their school. In the corner was small tv that sat beside the door.

May began to unpack their things while Percy took a shower. _What are we going to do?_ Percy thought as he began washing his hair. _We can't stay at the Pokémon Center forever, and the police would never let minors live alone, especially after their parents have vanished. _He decided not to let it bother him, he would bring it up with May later. Percy got dressed, putting on his usual orange shirt, putting a jacket over top. His jeans were black, and he wore sandals, despite it being October.

May quickly took a shower, relived at the feel of hot water touching her skin. She hated cold showers, they made her feel uncomfortable and upset. _Does Percy know I like him?_ May thought to herself as she turned on the water. _I've tried to drop obvious flirts. Either he hasn't said anything, or he's just plain dumb. Does Percy like me back? It would be pointless to tell him if he didn't like me, that might hurt our friendship. No, that wouldn't happen. He tried to kiss me. He obviously likes me. Even if he doesn't like me, we'd still be friends._

May got dressed, putting on a white mini-skirt that went a few inches below her knees, and an orange blouse.

May decided she wouldn't let that bother her, she would bring it up with Percy later.

After Percy finished unpacking, the two friends departed to the lobby to see Max, whom had been watched closely by a second Nurse Joy, assuring May was safe and would visit him soon."May! You're ok!" Max hollered with joy. He ran up to his big sister and gave her big hug.

"Who's this?" Max asked turning to Percy. "This is Percy. He's gotten me out of a tough spot more than once before." May was proud to brag about Percy. He was a good person, and was extremely worthy of her love. He just had to share the same feelings for her.

"Oh, I see." Max grinned. "He's you're boyfriend, isn't he?"

May was getting agitated by Max already. "Five seconds of knowing the boy, and you're already giving me crap about him? You're not dad Max!" May fussed at her brother.

"First, you shouldn't use that word to me, I'm you're little brother." Max replied. "Second, since dad's missing, I'm man of the house, and I need to make sure the boy doesn't try anything funny."

"Man of the house, yea right." May mumbled under her breath. "More like toddler of the house."

"I have a name, you know." Even Percy was getting annoyed by Max's attitude. It reminded Percy of Barry. "Excuse me, but I need to make a call." Percy mumbled, stepping out of the room. He dialed Barry's number into a video phone and waited for the ringing to stop.

When it stopped, Barry's image appeared on a screen. He was looking in another direction, talking to someone.

"And then she said to me... Guys! Come here! It's Percy, he's ok!" Barry shouted at the top of his lungs. Percy covered his ears. Even over the phone, Barry was too loud. A few moments later, the screen was crowded with people. There was Ash, Ms. Ketchum, (I would type her real name, but my internet is blocked right now) Gary .

"I know all of you have questions, so I'll answer what I imagine you'd ask." Percy took a deep breath, getting ready to speak.

"Yes, My mom and May's parents are missing, yes we don't know where they are, yes May's with me, yes we're at a Pokémon Center, yes Max is alright, and yes we're ok as well." Percy took a few quick breaths before asking: "Any other questions?"

They all thought for a second, and Gary spoke up. "Nope, I think that covers it."

"Do you have a place to stay? Ms. Ketchum asked. "No, the police refused to let us live without an adult, and I'm fairly certain that Nurse Joy won't let us stay at the Center forever." Percy sighed.

"You could stay with us," Ash offered. "There's a guest bedroom across the hall from mine that we never use. You two could stay there."

Percy turned to May, who had just entered the room. May nodded in approval, grateful for any help their friends would give. "We would appreciate that very much. The nurse said we can stay until we return to school, we will move in then."  
"You don't have to stay there that long." Said Ms. Ketchum. "The room is ready for living in, we can pick you up in the morning." She offered. "And besides, you don't even have to stay in school."

"Really?" May asked.

"Yes," Ms. Ketchum continued. "You see, Pokémon League rules state that when a person become ten, they can become a trainer. The league rules also state that when a person turns 14, they must return to school to decide their true path. Not everyone can become a Pokémon master. If the person still wishes to participate in Pokémon League conferences, they can take a battle test after Thanksgiving. If they pass, they can leave school and continue right where they left off before. The same thing for coordinators. As a matter of fact, I think all your friends are taking the test."

"That's great! Percy exclaimed. Percy talked to Barry for a few minutes before he heard a rumbling noise behind him. He turned around and saw May sweatdrop, she was holding her stomach. "Oops, um." She said awkwardly.

"I gotta go. My looks like she's starving." So after saying their goodbyes, Percy took May to the Center's diner to enjoy a nice dinner together.

**So that's the end of another chapter. I'm going to be changing my name to fit my pic and closing. Only the toast which got buttered and ****Hikage Von blitz may refer to me as snugglesthefluffykitten. To the rest of you... I AM POOTIS MAN! And I bid you all adieu! **


	11. Chapter 11: This is (almost) Halloween!

**Hello readers! As you saw in the last story, my new name WAS going to be Pootis Man, but the name was already taken D: all others except for the two names I mentioned last chapter will still refer to me as Pootis Man though. So continue to read, review and give me ideas for stories, chapters and characters with credit given to you, or I WILL EAT YOU! (not really) One last thing: I will put this story on hold for a while to do a last minute Halloween ark! I have a bunch of chapters in mind, so I might run it past Halloween. It's not Halloween themed, but it is horror. **

Percy and May sat at a small table for two and waited for their meal. Percy order a chicken and cheese quesadilla and a Pepsi. (That's right. I drink Pepsi) May ordered a large tea and noodles. They ate for a few minutes in silence, before Max sat down at the next table. He seemed to be keeping a close eye on Percy.

After they finished their food, Max decided to strike up a conversation. "So where are we going to live?' He asked curiously.

"In the morning, you're going back to Hoenn to live with Wally's family." May replied.

"What? But I want to come with you guys!" Max protested.

"You're not coming along." May decided. "Mom and Dad are missing, and so is Percy's mom. I don't know what I would think of myself if you disappeared." She finished, with tears falling.

"You're such a cry-baby, May." Max said.

"Hush Max." Percy defended May. "Her parents are missing, she has every right to be upset. I don't see why you're not upset."

"I was excited, because I thought this would let me travel with you guys..." Max said sadly.

"After all that's happened recently, I'm not risking anything. You're going to Hoenn and that's final!" May stomped her foot.

After Max went back to his room, May and Percy were sitting in their hotel room, watching T.V. They saw a news report about the kidnapping. Percy turned off the tv as soon as the report came on. He didn't want the whole world to know about the three kids that may be orphans.

When Percy turned the tv off, someone swung the door open. May jumped to her feet to see who it was. "Percy..." She said uncomfortably. "I think you have a visitor." Percy looked down from the bunk bed to see who came.

Dawn was standing in the doorway, smiling up at Percy. She was wearing her usual hat, a red long-sleeved shirt, white tights and pink boots. "What are you doing here?"Percy asked.

"Yes, tell us why you came here, especially without knocking first." May grumbled, giving an angry look at Dawn.

"I need to talk to you Percy, alone." She returned May's angry glare. "Fine," May growled." But make it quick."  
Percy and Dawn silently stepped outside, making sure they weren't followed. They went onto a back porch that gave an unusually clear view of the sky. Dawn sat down in a chair and pulled one underneath Percy. After watching the sky for several minutes, Percy asked: "This is fun, but why did you bring me out here?"

"Oh, right!" Dawn exclaimed, completely forgetting her motives. "I wanted to tell you something Percy..." Dawn said nervously, her hands beginning to shake.

"Percy... I'm in love with you." She rushed out, cringing for his reaction.

"I-I-uh" Percy stammered. He had no idea what to say. He saw Dawn's face getting redder, and he felt his own get red.

"I-is it too soon?" Dawn asked puzzled. She wanted to make sure she hadn't said it at a bad time.

"No, Dawn." Percy replied. "Thank you for being honest with me."

"But, you haven't answered my question yet." Dawn said, slowly moving closer to Percy.

Percy gently pushed her away and shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't answer that Dawn." He said, hoping not to hurt her feelings. "We haven't know each other for very long, I don't know you that well." 

Dawn nodded with a smile. She didn't seem to be hurt by his words. "I understand. I just wanted to let you know how I felt. I know this is something to think about, so you can tell me when you have an answer."

"Alright! What's going on out there?" Percy and Dawn both looked up as May stomped out onto the porch.

"Dawn was just asking me..." Percy had no idea what excuse to come up with. What would May think if he said Dawn liked him? But he never said he liked Dawn...

"Percy was asking me what combo I'm going to use for the Vermillion Contest." Dawn chimed in, turning to Percy. "Right, Percy?"

"That's right." Percy rushed out, waiting for May's reaction. After a death like silence, May responded.  
"Ok. Do you think you could tell me your opinion on some of my contest combos as well?" She politely asked, nudging Dawn to the door.

After Dawn left, they began to discuss possible combos for the contest in Vermillion. Percy suggested that May use a combo consisting of Squirtle, Glaceon and Combusken. The idea was that Squirtle would use Water Gun and Glaceon would freeze it with Ice Beam. Squirtle would then use Rapid Spin to break the ice into shards. Finally Combusken would gently use Ember on the ice to make it sparkle. After that, Combusken would melt the ice into water vapor.

"I think that's a brilliant idea!" May exclaimed. Glad to be done discussing the plan, they sat in silence and watched the night sky the same way Percy and Dawn had earlier.

"Percy, there's something I need to tell you." May began. "What is it?" Percy asked.

"P-P-Percy, I-I think I'm falling... in love... with you. May rushed out, cringing for his reaction.

"I-I-uh" Percy stammered. He had no idea what to say. . He saw May's face getting redder, and he felt his own get red.

"Do you... like me back?" May asked puzzled.

"I-I don't know. Percy replied. "I mean- we have known each other for a while, but I'm not sure if I love you."  
"But you tried to kiss me after school." May countered.

Percy began to panic. When he didn't answer, May smiled. "I know this is something to think about, so you can tell me when you have an answer."

"Ok." Percy said. He looked up and saw the position of the moon. "I think we should go inside." He mumbled, showing May the time on his watch.

"Oh no! I forgot to make sure Max is in bed!" May exclaimed, running inside.

They arrived at Maxs' room, and found Max laying in his pajamas watching T.V. After a few minutes of packing, Percy claimed he had left something outside and left the room.

A few minutes later, he approached a door. He knocked on it and waited for someone to respond. The person who responded was a tall and tan man who had narrow eyes, cargo shorts and an orange jacket. "What's up?" He asked in the care free tone that calmed Percy's nerves.

"I need to tell you something important Brock, and you must never tell anyone what I am about to say." Percy mumbled to the ground.

"I don't like secrets, but I'll help you out." Brock replied. He looked down one side of the hall for a few moments, then turned to the other side of the hall to do the same thing. After he finished observing the area, Brock pulled Percy inside and shut the door.

"I don't think anyone saw us." Brock sighed with relief.

"You don't even know what my question is, why do you need to be so secretive?" Percy asked curiously. He knew Brock liked to be cautious, but not paranoid.

"Oh, but I know exactly what your question is." Brock grinned.

"How did you-" Percy began, but Brock cut him off. "I heard Nurse Joy talking about you guys. First, I'm sorry about your parents. Second, I'm not sure what all I can do to help you. This is a decision no one can make for you.

"But that's the problem!" Percy protested. "I don't know which one my heart wants. If I pick one, the other will be destroyed, and she will never forgive me!"

"I think you're going a little over the edge." Brock said. "But if you can't decide which one you belong with, I can help you with that..."

What's Brock's plan? Sorry for the very long upload time, I've had 87 bazillion things going on around here. But anyways, review and tell your friends! I need more people reviewing this story (10 cheers for you guys who have reviewed.)

Until then, Pootis Man bids you all adieu!


	12. Chapter 12: Happy Halloween!

**Hello readers! I decided not to write the horror story right now, I just can't keep away from this story! I may take breaks to write other stories however. I have a million ideas, and can't wait to share them with you! **

After Brock discussed the plan with Percy, Percy went back to Max's room to check on him and May. When he arrived at the room, he saw the lights were off and it was silent. Percy assumed Max was already asleep, that or he was just really quiet. So Percy went back to his and May's room to see how May was doing.

"Oh, hi Percy!" May said cheerfully when he stepped in the room. Percy gave her a hug and smiled back. Seeing May happy always made him feel good about himself. They sat on the normal bed and watched tv together. It was an old video made by Professor Oak explaining the different Pokémon, their abilities, and their personalities. This one was about Lucario, so Percy summoned Ruf-Rahn.

"Tell me how accurate Professor Oak really is with his facts." Percy told Ruf-Rahn. After listening to Oak give his lesson for a few minutes, Ruf-Rahn turned to the two friends and shook his head. May laughed, probably because her friend Professor Birch was majorly inspired by Oak. "I'll have to tell Oak to get his facts right about some of these Pokémon!" Percy exclaimed.

Percy flipped through the channels and played with May's hair. She had dyed it velvet red a few days ago, and Percy found that more attractive. May began to yawn, so Percy carried her into the lower bunk. "Goodnight, Percy." She said sleepily. "I love you."

Percy looked down at her and smiled. "Goodnight May." He replied. He wasn't sure if he was in love with May yet, but hopefully Brock's plan would work.

"AAAAAH!" May screamed at the top of her lungs.

Percy poked his head into the lower bunk. "What happened?" He asked.

"There's something sticky in my bed!" She shouted.

"What the..." Percy said. "There's something sticky in my bed too!"

"Oh no! What are we going to do now?" May asked. "I don't want to sleep in a sticky bed!"

"We could sleep in the normal bed." Percy answered.

"Are you sure about that?" May asked. "I didn't think you'd be comfortable sleeping with a girl.

"I'd do anything to make you feel safe and happy." Percy said while stroking her hair.

After they both changed their clothes, May and Percy climbed into bed and turned out the lights. And as they fell asleep, still in each other's arms, the first flakes began to fall...

**I decided to add that last part because of the threat of snow my area has been getting recently. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the story. I haven't really decided what I'm going to do with the story next, but...**

**Until then, Pootis Man bids you all adieu!  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Election Day Dream World

**Hey readers. Hope you had a good election day. (If you are a Virginian, I hope you voted for Terry McAuliffe.) Continue to send in story/chapter ideas and characters with credit given to you.**

Being so close to Percy, May felt safe even in her dreams. She dreamt about Percy adventuring with her and her friends. She dreamt about winning the Grand Festival. She dreamt about getting married and raising a family. With all these warm thoughts, she quickly feel into deep sleep.

Percy however, was having terrible nightmares, despite being next to his closest friend. He dreamt he was being chased by a monster in a forest whose trees bore no leaves. The trees swung at him and the ground would collapse all around him. When he finally turned around to face what was chasing him, Percy saw two Pikachu looking up at him. But there was something weird with these Pikachu...

One was a skeleton, colored gray and white giving no expression at all. The other appeared to be a white foggy spirit, giving Percy a look of hatred. The skeleton lunged at Percy, while giving of a bright yellow glow. "pikapikapikapikapikapika" The skeleton chanted as it jumped towards Percy. But right before the Pikachu made contact, Ruf-Rahn came out of his PokéBall and smashed the Pikachu to pieces. But as soon as Ruf-Rahn destroyed the creature, another one rose out of the ground.

After Ruf-Rahn destroyed the second one, it rose out of the ground again. As soon as Ruf-Rahn lunged for it again, the ghost Pikachu jumped, disappearing inside the Lucario. Ruf-Rahn landed on his feet and stood still for a second. He turned to Percy, and Percy realized something was wrong. Ruf-Rahn's eyes were glowing blood red and he had a look of hatred on his face.

"Ruf-Rahn, what's wrong?" Percy asked as he slowly walked towards his partner. Ruf-Rahn however, had no intention of answering, and lunged for Percy with bone rush. Percy began to run through the forest again, Ruf-Rahn chasing him, launching an occasional aura sphere.

A few minutes later, the blasts stopped. Percy took a moment to catch his breath and observe his surroundings. He was still in the forest and the fog hadn't cleared at all. The fog hadn't gotten any thicker however, so Percy saw the fork in the road about twenty feet in front of him. He took a few moments to figure out where to go next. Looking back at the paths, he saw two images appearing in the mist.

On the left path was May, with her velvet red hair, blue sweater and black leggings. On the right path was Dawn, wearing the same attire she wore last night, when she confessed her feelings to Percy. They both smiled and gestured Percy towards them with their index fingers. After Percy remained still, not knowing which path to go down, both girls looked down. The ground shook, and they both fell into a crack in the earth.

Percy knew he would only have enough time to rescue one of them. _But which do I save?_ He decided to go for May first, since they were closer. But by the time he got there, May had fallen in. Percy stood in horror and watched May's figure fall into the chasm and disappear behind a purple fog. _The Shadow Realm_. He thought to himself. (Yes I know that was in Yu-gi-oh, but I'm not going to make up a different name for it when that's essentially what it is.) As the ground sealed itself up, he remembered the monks warning him about the Shadow Realm, but couldn't remember what they said.

So he raced to Dawn in vain trying to save her, but she fell in to. Percy fell to his knees and cried after the ground sealed up. _That's right, pathetic mortal, lay there and cry. _"Who's there?" Percy asked, getting back up on his feet. _The entity that will bring about your destruction._ The voice answered.

At that moment, a wisp that looked like a Ghastly appeared. Unlike a Ghastly, it only had two glowing red eyes, no mouth. Also unlike Ghastly, it wasn't purple, but as black as the void of space itself. _You failed to save two of the people you cared most about._ It taunted him. _Soon, you will fail to save the whole world_. The entity laughed as Percy fell into a chasm similar to May and Dawn's, but not exactly the same. Instead of the purple fog of the shadows, there was a pit of fire and rivers of lava. It was as if he was falling into Tartarus. (I'm not going into details about what Tartarus is, just read a bunch of Greek myths, it's in their somewhere, I promise you.)

At that moment, Percy woke up in a cold sweat. He took a few deep breaths and looked at the time. _Only midnight?_ He screamed in his head. _At least May's safe._ He thought as he began to climb out of bed. He took a few sips of water and hung a dream catcher over the bed to ensure nothing like that happened again.

When he got back in bed, he began to stare at May. Not in a creepy stalker way, but a way to get every detail on her face. She had dark circles under her eyes, a few patches of acne on random parts of her face, and a big smile on her mouth.

She was muttering something about Percy, but he didn't hear all the details. He wasn't sure if May was sleep talking or she knew what she was saying. But when she wrapped her arms around his chest and pressed her nose into his shoulder, Percy was certain she was still conscious.

"Bad dream?" She asked sleepily.

"Oh yeah." Percy responded.

"I know there's no contest in Vermillion." May stated. "How did you know?" Percy asked. "I checked the upcoming contests, there are none in Vermillion."

"Oh well. I guess I can't show off my stunning beauty and talent in the contest." May said.

Percy imagined May in a contest dress: A short skirt that went a few inches below the knees, or a long flowing gown that blew in the wind. "What if we made a contest in Vermillion?" Percy asked.

"Can we do that?" May asked, still wrapping her arms around his chest.

"I don't see why not." Percy responded. "It could be a charity event."

"That... would be nice." May yawned loudly, then went silent.

When Percy closed his eyes, he was floating on a cloud. A blinding light appeared in front of him, so naturally Percy shielded his eyes. When the light was gone, there was a palace with a tall man standing outside. He wore a suit of solid black and had hair to match it. He gestured Percy inside, so Percy followed.

When Percy stepped inside, he had to process everything around him. The ceiling looked like it stretched upwards for miles, with pillars made of gold supporting it. The floor was made of marble, and in the center of the entrance area stood a fountain with the creation trio circling each other. In the center of the three figures laid an orb made of rubies, sapphires, and emeralds. The man told Percy to sit down and let the room. After examining the room some more, the man returned. They stepped into a massive throne room with every legendary Pokémon in the world sitting on their own throne... somehow.

"Percy." The man said in an ominous echo voice as his eyes changed to white. "We have been waiting for you. It is I, the noble Arceus."

Percy had heard of Arceus before, but he was fairly certain that Arceus wasn't a man with black hair and a bowler hat. "I thought you were supposed to be a... you know, Pokémon. Percy said.

"I am a Pokémon," The man claiming to be Arceus said. "I chose this form because a mortal seeing my true form in a dream would shatter their mental stability."

Eager to drop the subject, Uxie chimed in with a gentle voice. "The world is in grave danger Percy. You must be the one to stop this new evil."  
"What do you expect me to do?" Percy asked. "There's no way I can lure out an evil I've never seen before and destroy it!"

"Tell me," The Arceus-man said. "Have you had any strange nightmares recently?" Percy nodded and told them about his dream before this one. When he got to the part about the black figure, Arceus turned around. "So... it has already come to you."

"What has?" Percy asked. "Come." Arceus said, still with his back to Percy. "It is time to discuss your destiny."

**Dun-Dun-Dun! Just when I think I have the story mapped out and ready to go, It takes a wild twist. My original for the kidnapping was to have just Rose disappear and have Percy live with May and her family. Norman's threats would've been awesome.! My original idea for the dream was to simply have May and Dawn argue over who gets Percy, have Percy choose neither and they both hate him(still in the dream). It went from a simple worry of **_**Which one should I choose?**_** to **_**Holy Crap! Now I have to save the world?**_** Percy's destiny will be revealed in the next chapter, and their plan will begin. But how long can he keep this a secret from May and his friends?**

**Until the answer is revealed, Pootis Man bids you all adieu! **


End file.
